predators_and_preyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaws
Jaws is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Characidae from planet Characiforme. Appearance Jaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, mainly an angler fish and piranhas. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. His body is mostly a grey-tan color with grey-green fins on his forearms. His teeth, underbelly, and eyebrows are the same grey-green color scheme. He has large teeth that form an underbite. While quite skinny, he has a little bit of muscle to him. He has black lines on his arms, legs, torso, shoulders, and bottom jaw that resemble scales. His eyes are fully blue and he wears a black loincloth with blue marks that resemble teeth on it and blue at the tip. He naturally has a sac on his neck that sores water for him to breath on land. He has four fingered hands with two toed feet that all have long, sharp, intimidating black claws. The Multiwatch symbol is on his lower abdomen in place of a navel. Powers and Abilities Jaws is strong and is able to lift more than his own weight. He can also easily punch a hole in a dock. Jaws is highly agile and dexterous. Jaws' large jaws and sharp teeth are his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. He also possesses sharp claws that can damage metal. Because of the sac that surrounds his gills, Jaws can breathe on land because of the natural saltwater that his body constantly produces around his neck area, keeping him alive. He has the natural ability of having night vision, being able to see in the dark without his angler fish light. Jaws is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility. He has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the angler fish light in his forehead, which can serve as a light in dark areas. Jaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance, while outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). While his legs are formed into a tail, he can swim very well at great speeds. He is able to fit a mass supply of objects in his mouth. Weaknesses Despite the fact that his sac on his gills is what mainly keeps him alive, Jaws' greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring it to keep him from dehydrating. If his body is dehydrated, then all of his attributes are weakened until he finds a water source. Jaws can get sick from polluted water. Jaws doesn't like cold water. Jaws is extremely weak against sizzling oil, getting 3rd degree burns from it and blisters. Trivia * Jaws' name comes from the title of the popular drama and mystery movie also called "Jaws". * "Characidae", the name of Jaws' species, is the scientific classification name for a family of freshwater subtropical and tropical fish. * "Characiforme", the name of Jaws' home planet, is also the name of an order of ray-finned fish. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Multiwatch Aliens Category:Multiwatch Heroes Category:Muscular Aliens Category:Characidaes Category:Muscular Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Water Characters